


Birth Day

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Genderswap, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s <i>beautiful</i>, Rodney, look.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #044 "at first sight"

“Oh,” said John, when Carson had placed the tiny blanket-wrapped bundle in his arms. “She’s _beautiful_ , Rodney, look.”

“I had a much clearer view of all this than you did, Sheppard,” said Rodney, but he moved closer, leaning against the side of the bed by John’s shoulder. “She looks a whole lot better now that she’s all cleaned up.”

“She’s gorgeous,” John insisted. He shifted the baby a little so that he could run gentle fingers through her fuzz of dark hair. “She’s got your eyes.”

“I guess she does,” Rodney agreed. “But babies’ eyes change sometimes, turn darker.”

John shook his head. “Hers won’t.” He’d never stand a chance against two sets of those blue eyes, but he wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Yes, well, it looks like she’s gotten your hair _and_ your ears. Poor kid.”

“Hey,” John complained.

The baby made a soft noise of protest, tiny fists flailing.

“Hey, it’s okay,” said John, holding her a little closer. “Daddy’s just teasing.”

“Daddy,” repeated Rodney, sounding a little stunned. 

“You knew that already, McKay.”

“Yes, but… she’s real now,” said Rodney. “Not that she wasn’t real before. But she was a part of you, and you I know how to deal with. But now she’s here. She’s a tiny, helpless little person, and I’m her _daddy_.”

“Whoa, buddy, do you need to sit down?”

“No, no, I’m fine.” Rodney leaned against John’s shoulder, taking a deep breath, and the baby blinked up at him. “She really is beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, she is,” said John, smiling.

Rodney twisted a little to kiss him. “Thank you, John.”

“I know I was the one who did all the hard work, but she’s half you, Rodney. And it _was_ my idea.”

“It was a fantastic idea,” Rodney told him. “Just this once, Sheppard, I’m willing to admit that you were ahead of me on something. I didn’t even know I wanted this.

“This what?” asked John, smirking. “Having a baby with your boyfriend who’s been turned into a girl?”

“Yes, that exact scenario is what I’ve been dreaming about since I was a child,” Rodney said, dryly. “I just mean…”

John leaned up to kiss him. “I know what you mean. I don’t know what I would have done if you’d dumped me when this happened.”

“You mean, after you took me to the infirmary and had Carson check for brain damage?”

John laughed. “Yeah, Rodney, after that.”

“John, Rodney?” said Carson, coming around the curtain. “Are ye ready for visitors?”

“No,” said Rodney, just as John said, “Yes,” and Carson left again, smiling.

“We have to share, Rodney,” said John, smiling, too.

“No, we don’t.”

“Rodney…”

“John?” said Teyla’s voice. “May we come in?”

“Sure,” he called.

Torren came around the curtain first, peering over the edge of the bed. “Are you hurt, Uncle John?” he asked, which was a valid question, because Torren had spent a lot of time visiting John in the infirmary in the three years since he’d been born.

“No, I’m not hurt,” he said, as Ronon unceremoniously dumped the boy onto the bed— Torren giggled and scooted closer to John. “Remember how I was going to have a baby? Well, I had a baby.”

“Like Mama?” asked Torren, looking back at Teyla, who stood beside the bed with Torren’s little sister in her baby-sling.

“Exactly like Mama,” John agreed, and he held out the bundle for Torren to see.

“She’s so tiny!” the boy cried, delighted. “Was I ever that tiny, Mama?”

“You were tinier,” said Rodney, before she could answer. “And terrifying.”

“She is beautiful, John,” said Teyla, before Rodney could start on his often-repeated story of delivering Torren on the Wraith hive ship. “Like her fathers.”

“Have you picked a name?” Jeannie asked.

“Zoe,” said John, softly, gazing down at his daughter. “It means ‘life’.”

“Good name,” said Ronon.

“Aye,” Carson agreed. “And this is probably enough excitement for the new lass.”

With smiles and well-wishes, everyone left.

“You should get some rest, too, Sheppard,” said Rodney. “I should let you—”

“You haven’t even held her, McKay.”

“Can’t I wait until she’s a little older?” Rodney asked. “A few days, maybe, although a few weeks, or even a few months, would be—”

John pressed the bundle of baby gently but firmly against Rodney’s chest, and smiled as he automatically reached out to hold her.

“Oh, wow,” Rodney breathed. “She’s _beautiful_ , John. And she’s ours.”

John grinned. “Yes, she is.”

THE END


End file.
